Bb's quest for equestria
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: When a monster attacks Equestria it is up to bb and his friends to stop the monster before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Bb's quest for equestria part one**

One day bb woke up in his room that looks like twilight's room but yellow and saw Celestia was in his room.

Bb jumped because Celestia surprised him "What are you doing here princess Celestia? Bb asked.

"No time for that, come with me," Celestia said.

Bb nodded and Celestia teleported them to the forest outside of the yellow empire. (Bb's home is the yellow empire and the forest is the Whitetail woods.)

Right in front of them was tree with five necklaces on it and each necklace had a jewel that was in a shape that was unrecognizable.

Celestia looked around.

"Good nopony is here." Celestia said. "Now I can tell you something important."

Bb was really confused. Why did they have to be alone? Why here? What is this tree and those necklaces?

"Bb, my dear student of mine," Celestia started before bb interrupted.

"Why do we have to talk here and what is this tree?" Bb asked curiously.

"Hush bb I will tell you if you just listen," Celestia said.

Some time passed before Celestia continued what she was saying.

"There is a giant monster in equestria and it is your duty to take the elements from this tree and find five friends that the elements fit with," Celestia said.

Bb was still confused. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't Twilight and her friends use their elements to stop the monster? Bb asked.

"Well the elements of harmony have no effect on the monster so you are our only hope and you already carry one of the elements." Celestia said pointing to his animaltrix. (I will make another story explaining how Bb got his animaltrix so please don't ask)

"Okay I won't let you down. Just one question. How do I find the ponies the elements go with?" Bb asked.

"The elements resonate with the pony it goes with and they glow brighter the closer you are to the pony," Celestia said.

"Okay you can count on me." Bb said and grabbed the elements and put them in a container so he could see when they glowed and flew off to find some friends.

 **(Cue: My little pony intro) {Bb's quest for equestria edition}**

 **My little pony! My little pony!**

 **Ah ah ah ah**

 **(Bb is flying down to ponyville and goes behind a cloud then a pony flies through the cloud busting it revealing ponyville)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The pony flies down to ponyville and the camera zooms into bb landing.)**

 **I used to wonder what friendship could be.**

 **(Bb walks to the left and then stops)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The camera pans over to looking over bb's shoulder)**

 **Until you all shared its magic with me**

 **(We see five ponies standing there with one pony flying over them)**

 **Singing songs**

 **(the camera cuts to one of the ponies singing)**

 **Painting pictures**

 **(the camera cuts to another one of the ponies painting a picture)**

 **Discovering space stuff**

 **(camera cuts to another one of the ponies studying a meteor)**

 **Faithful and strong**

 **(Cuts to another one of the ponies fighting stuff)**

 **Sharing love and music**

 **(Camera cuts to another one of the ponies sharing love and music.)**

 **It's an easy feat**

 **(Butterflies fly over the screen and when they clear we see twilight's castle)**

 **And transforming makes it all complete**

 **(Bb's transforms from an ant back into a pony and the camera zooms out revealing the other ponies next to bb and photo finish setting up her camera)**

 **You have my... My little pony**

 **(The camera flashes and we see spike using his fire to send the picture to Celestia)**

 **Do you know you are all part of my**

 **(The camera cuts to Celestia and Luna in their throne room as the scroll with the picture appears in front of them)**

 **QUEST!**

 **(The camera cuts to the picture on the scroll before the camera cuts to the title on a yellow background)**

One of the elements starts to glow the closer bb got to ponyville. Bb lands right outside of Twilight's castle because that is where the element is glowing the brightest.

"I guess the pony this element goes with is in Twilight's castle." Bb said and goes up to the front door and knocks.

Twilight answers the door. "Oh hey Bb, what brings you here to my castle?" Twilight asked.

"Well according to princess Celestia I have to gather all the ponies these elements fit with and stop the giant monster in equestria and apparently one of the ponies is here," Bb said.

Twilight smiles. "Oh, that must be my stepsister Melody. I'll go get her for you." Twilight said and goes and gets Melody.

When Melody got there bb said hi and explained why he was there and opened the container and the element that was glowing gets magnetized to Melody and goes onto her and the jewel becomes a music note.

"Wow this is amazing I'm one of the members of the elements of creativity," Melody said.

Bb smiles. "Okay one down four more to go," Bb said.

Another element starts glowing and bb smiles bigger. "I know exactly who this element is taking us to," Bb said.

Bb and Melody go in one direction and the element gets even brighter and then they stop right at the front door of Peppermint Paint's house and the element is glowing really bright.

"I knew it. My good friend Peppermint Paint who I met when I helped her find the crystal heart and when she helped me find the yellow star." (the yellow star is a version of the crystal heart but for the yellow empire.) Bb said and recollects the adventure. (I'm sorry but the person who wrote that adventure deleted it because they don't like mlp anymore and nobody was reading it anymore so I can't put it on here so you may never know a little more about bb that that adventure would have shown.)

Bb knocks on the door and Peppermint Paint opens the door, jumps excitedly and hugs bb. "Oh, bb it's so good to see you again," Peppermint Paint said.

"It's so good to see you again too but I need your help." Bb said and explained why he was there and opened the container and the element that was glowing gets magnetized to Peppermint Paint and goes onto her and the jewel becomes a paint brush.

"Wow I can't believe that I get to go on another quest with you but this time as a member of the elements of creativity," Peppermint Paint said.

"Two down three to go," Bb said.

A third element glows and they follow the glow all the way to the Everfree Forest.

They head into the forest and come across a pony fighting some Timberwolves.

"Hey, I'm bb what's your name?" Bb asked.

"My name is Safire and I'm a little busy right now so can you please go away." Safire said while fighting the Timberwolves not even looking at Bb.

Bb didn't leave. "But we need your help." Bb said and explained why he was there and opened the container and the element that was glowing gets magnetized to Safire and goes onto her and the jewel becomes a flame.

Safire stops fighting the Timberwolves and they run away. "Wait, I am a member of the elements of creativity? Sweet!" Safire said.

"Okay now that's three members down just two more to go," Bb said.

Another element starts to glow but it is really faint.

"Wow this pony must be really far away and since we all can't fly we will have to take the train," Bb said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this part. If you have any questions please ask them in your review and hopefully it will be answered in a future part but if not, I will make a story to answer the question if I can but if not, I will answer the question. Give feedback if you want me to continue this. See ya later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bb's quest for equestria part two**

Bb, Peppermint Paint, Melody, and Safire headed to the train station and Bb bought them tickets to the Crystal empire.

"Okay I got the tickets," Bb said.

Bb handed Peppermint Paint, Melody, and Safire their tickets and they went onto the train and showed their tickets to the conductor.

Bb and Peppermint Paint sat next to each other and Melody and Safire sat across from them.

"Okay here's the plan when we get there, we go from house to house until we find the house that the element glows the brightest," Bb said.

The train stopped at the station and Bb, Peppermint Paint, Melody, and Safire got out and walked the rest of the way to the crystal empire.

"Wow it's more sparkly than I remembered," Bb said.

 **(Cue: My little pony intro) (Bb's quest for equestria edition)**

 **My little pony! My little pony!**

 **Ah ah ah ah**

 **(Bb is flying down to ponyville and goes behind a cloud then a pony flies through the cloud busting it revealing ponyville)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The pony flies down to ponyville and the camera zooms into bb landing)**

 **I used to wonder what friendship could be.**

 **(Bb walks to the left and then stops)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The camera pans over to looking over bb's shoulder)**

 **Until you all shared it's magic with me**

 **(We see four ponies standing there with one pony flying over them)**

 **Singing songs**

 **(the camera cuts to one of the ponies singing)**

 **Painting pictures**

 **(The camera cuts to another one of the ponies painting a picture)**

 **Discovering space stuff**

 **(camera cuts to another one of the ponies studying a meteor)**

 **Faithful and strong**

 **(Cuts to another one of the ponies fighting stuff)**

 **Sharing love and music**

 **(Camera cuts to another one of the ponies sharing love and music)**

 **It's an easy feat**

 **(Butterflies fly over the screen and when they clear we see twilight's castle)**

 **And transforming makes it all complete**

 **(Bb transforms from an ant back into a pony and the camera zooms out revealing the other ponies next to bb and photo finish setting up her camera)**

 **You have my... My little pony**

 **(The camera flashes and we see spike using his fire to send the picture to Celestia)**

 **Do you know you are all part of my**

 **(The camera cuts to Celestia and Luna in their throne room as the scroll with the picture appears in front of them)**

 **QUEST!**

 **(The camera cuts to the picture on the scroll before the camera cuts to the title on a yellow background)**

Bb, Pepperpaint Paint, Melody, and Safire went from house to house until the element glowed really bright.

The element started glowing really bright so they stopped right outside of a house.

"Wow it looks Snowflake Winters is our next member." Bb said and knocked on the door and Snowflake Winters opened the door.

Bb explained why he was there and opened the crate and the element that was glowing got magnetized to Snowflake Winters and went onto her and the jewel became a heart with a little music note on it.

"Wow I am a member of the elements of creativity? This is exciting!" Snowflake Winters said.

"Okay four down just one more to member to go," Bb said.

The final element started glowing but it was really faint.

"I guess the pony this element goes with is really far away. Let's head back to ponyville and see where the element takes us," Bb said.

Bb, Melody, Peppermint Paint, Safire and Snowflake Winters headed to the train station and Bb bought them tickets to ponyville.

Bb handed the tickets to them and they showed them to the conductor and went onto the train.

Once they were on the train Bb and Peppermint Paint sat next to each other, Snowflake Winters sat across from them and Safire and Melody decided to sit in another booth across from each other so they could talk.

Hey Safire do you think Bb looks cute?" Melody asked.

"Sure but why are you asking me?" Safire asked.

"Because I have a crush on him," Melody answered.

"Wow you should tell him," Safire said.

"Okay but what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Melody asked.

"Don't worry about it you are a beautiful mare and if he doesn't see that that's his loss," Safire said.

"Okay i'll do it. Thanks Safire," Melody said.

"That's what friends are for," Safire said.

The train stopped in ponyville and they all got out.

Melody went up to Bb.

"Hey Bb can I tell you something?" Melody asked.

Bb was busy trying to find the direction of the pony the element went with.

"Whatever you want to tell me can it wait until after we save the world?" Bb asked.

Melody became a little sad.

"Yeah sure I guess," Melody said.

Bb found the direction the pony was in.

"Wait a minute it says the pony is in the everfree forest. But we were just there not too long ago geting Safire and it didn't glow then. Wait Peppermint Paint, Snowflake Winters, and Melody what were you doing when I found you?" Bb asked.

Peppermint Paint was the first to answer.

"Well I was painting a picture," Peppermint Paint answered.

Then Snowflake Winters answered the question.

"Well I was doing stuff with music and hearts," Snowflake Winters answered.

Then Melody answered.

"Well I was singing," Melody answered.

Bb finally understood.

"Each of you were doing your special talent and the element must have reacted to you doing your special talent and that's why they glow and the pony this element goes with probably wasn't doing their special talent until now but only one way to find out." Bb said and ran into the everfree forest and everyone else followed him Safire and Melody running next to each other.

"So did you tell him?" Safire asked.

"I tried but he is so focused on saving the world." Melody said a tear coming out of her eye.

"Wow at least you have next time to tell him," Safire said.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this part. If you have questions please ask them in your review and hopefully it will be answered in a future part but if not, I will make a story to answer the question if I can but if not, I will answer the question. Give feedback if you want me to continue this. (Well continue as in put more on here because i have already written the whole series.) See ya later everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bb's quest for equestria part three (with a special guest appearance)**

Bb made it into the everfree forest and saw Moondust checking out a crashed rocket.

"Whatcha doing?" Bb asked.

Moondust jumped.

"Ah! You scared me," Moondust said.

"Sorry but what are you doing?" Bb asked.

"I'm checking out this rocket that just crashed here," Moondust said.

"Well I'm looking for the pony this element goes to and apparently it goes to you," Bb said.

 **(Cue: My little pony intro) (Bb's quest for equestria edition)**

 **My little pony! My little pony!**

 **Ah ah ah ah**

 **(Bb is flying down to ponyville and goes behind a cloud then a pony flies through the cloud busting it revealing ponyville)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The pony flies down to ponyville and the camera zooms into bb landing)**

 **I used to wonder what friendship could be.**

 **(Bb walks to the left and then stops)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The camera pans over to looking over bb's shoulder)**

 **Until you all shared it's magic with me**

 **(We see four ponies standing there with one pony flying over them)**

 **Singing songs**

 **(the camera cuts to one of the ponies singing)**

 **Painting pictures**

 **(The camera cuts to another one of the ponies painting a picture)**

 **Discovering space stuff**

 **(camera cuts to another one of the ponies studying a meteor)**

 **Faithful and strong**

 **(Cuts to another one of the ponies fighting stuff)**

 **Sharing love and music**

 **(Camera cuts to another one of the ponies sharing love and music)**

 **It's an easy feat**

 **(Butterflies fly over the screen and when they clear we see twilight's castle)**

 **And transforming makes it all complete**

 **(Bb transforms from an ant back into a pony and the camera zooms out revealing the other ponies next to bb and photo finish setting up her camera)**

 **You have my... My little pony**

 **(The camera flashes and we see spike using his fire to send the picture to Celestia)**

 **Do you know you are all part of my**

 **(The camera cuts to Celestia and Luna in their throne room as the scroll with the picture appears in front of them)**

 **QUEST!**

 **(The camera cuts to the picture on the scroll before the camera cuts to the title on a yellow background)**

Bb was about to open the crate.

Melody was thinking to self. "I hope bb feels the same way about me." Melody said to herself.

Melody waited a little bit.

"Ah I can't take it anymore," Melody said.

Melody ran up to bb and kissed him.

Bb pushed Melody away.

"Melody what was that about?" Bb asked.

"Sorry Bb I just couldn't wait until you let me say what I wanted to say so i just went ahead and kissed you because i am in love with you," Melody said.

"Wow now that was unexpected but I'm sorry I'm already married," Bb said.

Tears form in Melody's eyes. "But...why? And...what?! And..." Melody said and sighed. "I thought it was going to be me and you..."

"I'm sorry Melody but I'm married." Bb said and turns back to Moondust and opens the crate and the final element gets magnitized to Moondust and goes onto her and the jewel becomes a moon and some stars.

"I'm the last member of the elements of creativity oh boy!" Moondust said.

All six elements started glowing.

Peppermint Paint then decided to ask. "What is going on?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"I don't know," Bb said.

The light consumed them and they were in new outfits. (Similar to the outfits that the main seven change into at the end of Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree.)

"Wow this is awesome," Snowflake Winters said.

Everyone agreed that the outfits were awesome.

"So Bb what's the plan?" Peppermint Paint asked.

"Well Peppermint Paint the plan is ... I actually don't have a plan,"Bb said.

"You don't have a plan?!" Peppermint Paint asked shockly.

"Well I don't exactly know how these elements work," Bb said.

"Maybe you should go back to princess Celestia and see if she can tell you how to use the elements." Melody said still a little upset.

"Great idea Melody," Bb said.

The members of the elements of creativity went back to Ponyville and got tickets for Canterlot.

"Canterlot here we come," Bb said.

They showed the conductor their tickets and got on board.

Once they got to Canterlot they got off the train and headed to celestia's throne room.

"Ah Bb, I see that you found the ponies the elements of creativity go with," Celestia said.

"Yeah princess Celestia but we need your help we don't know how these elements work," Bb said.

"Well Bb the elements have the most special talents of all. All you need to know is that friendship is magic," Celestia said.

"But I don't understand what makes our friendship different than the friendship of Twilight and her friends," Bb said.

"That you will have to find out on your own," Celestia said.

"But I don't understand," Bb said.

"Sorry that's all I can tell you," Celestia said.

"Okay thanks anyway," Bb said.

They then walked out of the throne room.

"So what's the plan Bb? Peppermint Paint asked.

"Well the only thing I can think of is go and see the monster and come up with a plan from there," Bb said.

"Excellent idea Bb," Peppermint Paint said.

"But where is the monster?" Melody asked.

Bb went back to ask princess Celestia and then came back to the rest of the group.

"Well?" Melody asked.

"There isn't just one there are seven and they are in seven different places," Bb said.

"Woah. So where are they?" Melody asked.

"Well there's one in Filly Delphia, one in Baltimare, one in Manehattan, one is in Cloudsdale, one is in Yakyakistan, one is in Griffonstone, and one is in Los Pegasus," Bb said.

Melody shireked with excitement. "I always wanted to go to Los Pegasus," Melody said.

"Well then let's go there first," Bb said.

"Yay!" Melody said excitedly.

So Bb and the other members of the elements of creativity went to Las Pegasus in a balloon.

When they got there they looked around.

"Wow this is awesome except for the fact of the monster here." Melody said while pointing to the monster.

Everyone looked where she is pointing and see a giant blot.

"Wow that's a big monster," Bb said.

They suddenly hear someone calling for help.

"Help Help!" the voice said.

Bb looked in the direction of the voice and saw a pony trapped under some rubble.

The mane six ran over to the pony and helped the pony out of the rubble.

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Serendipity," the pony said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stayed tuned to the next one. Even though he may not see this until I put this series onto Youtube I would like to thank RarityDash for letting me use his oc in the story you can check out his channel at channel/UCIR4L71pMu0fqO1YhnjgTDg and his second channel at channel/UCeLRl7v_7Z-9WkHiU635pvw or you could just search his channels RarityDash and RarityDash2 and when you check out his channel tell him that Jordan aka Captain Pokemon sent you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bb's quest for equestria part four**

"My name is Bumblebee or Bb for short, this is Melody, Peppermint Paint, Safire, Snowflake Winters, and Moondust. We are the members of the elements of creativity." Bb said while pointing at each pony when saying their name.

They all said nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too. I've read up on this monster and to defeat this monster you need music," Serendipity said.

"Well music is my speciality," Melody said.

 **(Cue: My little pony intro) (Bb's quest for equestria edition)**

 **My little pony! My little pony!**

 **Ah ah ah ah**

 **(Bb is flying down to ponyville and goes behind a cloud then a pony flies through the cloud busting it revealing ponyville)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The pony flies down to ponyville and the camera zooms into bb landing)**

 **I used to wonder what friendship could be.**

 **(Bb walks to the left and then stops)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The camera pans over to looking over bb's shoulder)**

 **Until you all shared it's magic with me**

 **(We see four ponies standing there with one pony flying over them)**

 **Singing songs**

 **(the camera cuts to one of the ponies singing)**

 **Painting pictures**

 **(The camera cuts to another one of the ponies painting a picture)**

 **Discovering space stuff**

 **(camera cuts to another one of the ponies studying a meteor)**

 **Faithful and strong**

 **(Cuts to another one of the ponies fighting stuff)**

 **Sharing love and music**

 **(Camera cuts to another one of the ponies sharing love and music)**

 **It's an easy feat**

 **(Butterflies fly over the screen and when they clear we see twilight's castle)**

 **And transforming makes it all complete**

 **(Bb transforms from an ant back into a pony and the camera zooms out revealing the other ponies next to bb and photo finish setting up her camera)**

 **You have my... My little pony**

 **(The camera flashes and we see spike using his fire to send the picture to Celestia)**

 **Do you know you are all part of my**

 **(The camera cuts to Celestia and Luna in their throne room as the scroll with the picture appears in front of them)**

 **QUEST!**

 **(The camera cuts to the picture on the scroll before the camera cuts to the title on a yellow background)**

Bb turned some of the rubble into a jukebox and a microphone for Melody.

Bb put a CD in the jukebox and pushed play so the music started. "Oh I love this song." Bb said.

Melody started singing,

 **(Cue: MLP: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree SONG - "The Legend of Everfree" (Intro))**

 **"Will you be lost by time or be part of history?**

 **Will your story be told or remain a mystery?**

 **Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?**

 **Time to make your choice only you can be the one.**

 **Oh oh oh oh whoa.**

 **As you join in the Legend of Everfree. Hey!**

 **Oh oh oh oh whoa.**

 **As you join in the Legend of Everfree.**

 **(Hey! Hey! Hey!)**

 **Will you do something great with the time that have here?**

 **Will you make your mark?**

 **Will you conquer what you fear?**

 **And when you go back home, everybody there will see you were part of the Legend of Everfree.**

 **Oh oh oh oh whoa**

 **As you join in the Legend of Everfree. Hey!**

 **Oh oh oh oh whoa.**

 **As you join in the legend of Everfree. Hey!**

 **Will you find your greatest glory?**

 **Will you be a falling star?**

 **Here to learn what nature teaches.**

 **Here to learn more who you are.**

 **Will you be lost by time or be part of history?**

 **Will your story be told or remain a mystery?**

 **And when you go back home, everybody there will see you were part of the Legend of Everfree.**

 **Oh oh oh oh whoa.**

 **As you join in the Legend of Everfree. Hey!**

 **Oh oh oh oh whoa.**

 **As you join in the Legend of Everfree. Hey!"**

The blot covered it's ears and exploded in a gooey mess.

"Wow that was amazing!" Serendipity said.

"Thank you," Melody said.

"Okay our next stop is Manehattan. You all ready to go?" Bb said with a smile.

"Can I come with you?" Serendipity asked.

"Sure you can as long as you stay out of our way," Bb said.

"Thank you Bb!" Serendipity said excitedly.

They all hopped into the balloon and flew it off to Manehattan.

Once they arrived at Manehattan they see an alien pony terrorising the ponies.

"I've got this guys," Moondust says.

Moondust walked up to the alien pony and spoke alienese and the alien told Moondust that it got stranded here and needed a ship to get home.

Moondust grabbed some suppies and built a rocket for the alien pony and the alien pony thanked Moondust and flew home in the rocket.

During all that everyone was just staring at that with their jaw dropped.

"Okay now let's head to the next place,"Bb said.

"Okay." Everyone said and they hopped into the balloon and flew it off to Baltimare.

Once they arrived in Baltimare they see a ton of parasprites.

"Hey Snowflake Winters we could use your music ability to take care of these parasprites," Bb said.

"Parasprites? Well it's going to take a lot of instruments, but i can do it. PEPPERMINT GET YOUR CLARINET! I need a trombone, harmonica, banjo, and maracas! And will SOMEONE get me a tuba!" Snowflake winters said.

Bb made the instruments appear. "There you go Snowflake Winters," Bb says.

Snowflake Winters put the instruments together and played them and the parasprites followed her from Baltimare to the Everfree Forest. (Don't ask how she got them all there from Baltimare)

Once Snowflake Winters got back they flew the balloon to Filly Delphia.

When they got to Filly Delphia they see a giant white monster draining all the color.

Peppermint Paint jumped out of the balloon. "I'll handle this!" Peppermint Paint said.

Peppermint Paint jumped up and pulled out a paintbrush and painted the white monster.

The monster smiled and put the color back and headed back home.

Peppermint Paint jumpped back into the balloon and they flew it to Yakyakistan.

When they got to Yakyakistan Bb sees the group called the griffyths. (I wish I could show you what they look like and it's hard to describe them so you will have to wait until this series is on Youtube to see them)

Bb suddenly got angry. "I'll handle these guys!" Bb said and hopped out of the balloon.

Bb stormed over to them. "What are you guys doing here!?" Bb asked angerly.

"Well well well if it is the little prince. How's your parents? Oh wait that's right we killed them!" Moon said.

Bb got really angry.

"They were so stupid to fight us so they died." Bullet said.

Moon and thunder agreed.

Bb got even angrier.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Bb yelled.

"No we won't!" the griffyths said.

Bb got so angry he transformed into his monster form (Kinda just imagine a yellow pirahana with legs.) and called his bee friends to help.

His bee friends stung the griffyths and Bb rammed into them sending them flying.

Bb was still really angry after they were gone.

Snowflake Winters went up to Bb and hugged him to calm him down. "It's going to be okay Bb." Snowflake Winters said.

Bb calmed down. "Thanks Snowflake Winters." Bb said.

"No problem." Snowflake Winters said and they headed back to the balloon and flew off to Griffonstone.

When they got to Griffonstone they see Arimaspi the Cyclops.

"Wait a minute I thought he died so how is he here alive?" Bb asked.

"I don't know but let's find out." Safire said and they headed out of the balloon and head up to Arimaspi.

"How are you alive Arimaspi?" Bb asked.

Arimaspi turned around toward them. "Well Bb I faked my death and waited until the right time to come out of hiding and sneak away with the idol." Arimaspi said.

Safire snuck behind Arimaspi and kicked the idol out of Arimaspi's hand and it flew down a giant crack in ground then Safire started punching and kicking Arimaspi causing him to back up.

Arimaspi suddenly tripped and fell down a crack and the ground closed up trapping him.

"Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen." Safire said and headed back to the balloon with everyone else and they flew off to cloudsdale to see who the big boss was.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes the griffyths may be able to come back later since they just got blasted off. I hope you enjoyed the song it's my favorite equestria girls intro ever and it just seemed to fit. Well stay tuned to the next part which will come out tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bb's quest for equestria part five**

They landed the balloon at cloudsdale and see a pegasus destroying the place.

Bb got out of the balloon. "So you are the boss behind all these monsters we've been fighting?" Bb asked.

"Yes that's right i'm the big boss!" the pegasus answered.

"Who are you?" bb asked.

"The names Ryker! And you are?" Ryker asked.

"I'm Bb and these are my friends Snowflake Winters, Peppermint Paint, Safire, Melody, Moondust, and our new friend Serendipity!" Bb said.

 **(Cue: My little pony intro) (Bb's quest for equestria edition)**

 **My little pony! My little pony!**

 **Ah ah ah ah**

 **(Bb is flying down to ponyville and goes behind a cloud then a pony flies through the cloud busting it revealing ponyville)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The pony flies down to ponyville and the camera zooms into bb landing)**

 **I used to wonder what friendship could be.**

 **(Bb walks to the left and then stops)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The camera pans over to looking over bb's shoulder)**

 **Until you all shared it's magic with me**

 **(We see four ponies standing there with one pony flying over them)**

 **Singing songs**

 **(the camera cuts to one of the ponies singing)**

 **Painting pictures**

 **(The camera cuts to another one of the ponies painting a picture)**

 **Discovering space stuff**

 **(camera cuts to another one of the ponies studying a meteor)**

 **Faithful and strong**

 **(Cuts to another one of the ponies fighting stuff)**

 **Sharing love and music**

 **(Camera cuts to another one of the ponies sharing love and music)**

 **It's an easy feat**

 **(Butterflies fly over the screen and when they clear we see twilight's castle)**

 **And transforming makes it all complete**

 **(Bb transforms from an ant back into a pony and the camera zooms out revealing the other ponies next to bb and photo finish setting up her camera)**

 **You have my... My little pony**

 **(The camera flashes and we see spike using his fire to send the picture to Celestia)**

 **Do you know you are all part of my**

 **(The camera cuts to Celestia and Luna in their throne room as the scroll with the picture appears in front of them)**

 **QUEST!**

 **(The camera cuts to the picture on the scroll before the camera cuts to the title on a yellow background)**

"You really think you can defeat me?" Ryker asked.

"Yes I can!" Bb said and flew up to Ryker to punch him but Ryker teleported him back.

"What the... You aren't even a unicorn or an alicorn how can you use magic? Bb asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Ryker said.

Bb kept on running up to Ryker but kept getting teleported back.

Bb got super angry. "I can't defeat you on my own," Bb said.

"We are here for you Bumblebee," Peppermint Paint said.

"That's right I have my friends." Bb said and does a spell so the non pegasus members can walk on the cloud. "I have Snowflake Winters the element of music and love, Peppermint Paint the element of painting, Safire the element of fighting, Melody the element of Music, Moondust the element of astronomy i guess, and there's me Bb the element of transformation and bees and together we are the elements of creativity!"

Ryker yawned, "Borning!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU BORING!" Bb yelled and grabbed the hooves of the other elements of creativity and a rainbow rose out of them and slammed down on Ryker.

"Is that all you got?" Ryker asked and blasted them backwards.

"Why didn't it work?" Bb asked and saw Serendipity sitting in the balloon alone watching the battle and Bb had an idea. "Serendipity we need you!"

"What but I'm not an element of creativity like you are," Serendipity said.

"So? You don't have to be you are our friend and we believe in you." Bb said and the other elements nodded.

"Okay if you believe in me then I believe in me too," Serendipity said.

Suddenly a blinding light came out of the elements and went over to Serendipity and combinded with her.

When the light died down you see that Serendipity was now wearing an outfit of the elements of creativity and an element with a jewel that is the combination of all the jewels of the elements of creativity.

Everyone but Ryker and Serendipity had their jaw dropped.

"I'm a special member of the elements of creativitiy?" Serendipity asked.

"I guess so we will have to ask princess Celestia later but right now we have to deal with Ryker," Bb said.

"Oh yeah right." Serendipity said and grabbed remaining hooves so they make a circle and a brighter rainbow rose out of them and slammed down on Ryker and he gets blasted off.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ME I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAACK!" Ryker yelled while blasting off.

"Phew that was tiring but now we need to Canterlot and see if princess Celestia knows anything about this." Bb said and pointed to Serendipity.

They all hopped into the balloon and flew off to Canterlot.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it was shorter than usual I didn't know if this was going to be the finale or not when I made it. The next part is the finale so stayed tuned to the finale which i'll also release today so it will be probably out when you are reading this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bb's quest for equestria part six**

The balloon landed outside the Canterlot castle and they went inside to talk to princess Celestia but the guards stopped them outside the throne room.

"It's the elements of creativity we have important matters to discuss with princess Celestia," Bb said.

The guards moved out of the way and let them through.

"Ah Bb I see that you stopped the evil that was terrorizing equestria," Princess Celestia said.

"Yes we did but in the process this happened." Bb said and moved out of the way and showed Serendipity.

"Oh I see I know exactly what happened," Princess Celestia said.

 **(Cue: My little pony intro) (Bb's quest for equestria finale edition)**

 **My little pony! My little pony!**

 **Ah ah ah ah**

 **(Bb is flying down to ponyville and goes behind a cloud then a pony flies through the cloud busting it revealing ponyville)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The pony flies down to ponyville and the camera zooms into bb landing)**

 **I used to wonder what friendship could be.**

 **(Bb walks to the left and then stops)**

 **My little pony!**

 **(The camera pans over to looking over bb's shoulder)**

 **Until you all shared it's magic with me**

 **(We see four ponies standing there with one pony flying over them)**

 **Singing songs**

 **(the camera cuts to one of the ponies singing)**

 **Painting pictures**

 **(The camera cuts to another one of the ponies painting a picture)**

 **Discovering space stuff**

 **(camera cuts to another one of the ponies studying a meteor)**

 **Faithful and strong**

 **(Cuts to another one of the ponies fighting stuff)**

 **Sharing love and music**

 **(Camera cuts to another one of the ponies sharing love and music)**

 **It's an easy feat**

 **(Butterflies fly over the screen and when they clear we see twilight's castle)**

 **And transforming makes it all complete**

 **(Bb transforms from an ant back into a pony and the camera zooms out revealing the other ponies next to bb and photo finish setting up her camera)**

 **You have my... My little pony**

 **(The camera flashes and we see spike using his fire to send the picture to Celestia)**

 **Do you know you were all part of my**

 **(The camera cuts to Celestia and Luna in their throne room as the scroll with the picture appears in front of them)**

 **QUEST!**

 **(The camera cuts to the picture on the scroll before the camera cuts to the title on a yellow background)**

"You do? What happened?" Bb asked.

"I will tell you all next time in the sequel," Princess Celestia said.

"Sequel?" I don't understand what you are talking about," Bb said.

"I was just joking Bb. I'll tell you now. Well when you all believed in Serendipity and Serendipity believed in herself the elements resonated with her and made a special element for her making her a special member of the elements of creativity. Which is why I said only your elements could defeat the boss because only your elements could resonate with Serendipity." Celestia said.

"OH MY CELESTIA THAT'S AMAZING!" the elements of creativity said.

Celestia smiled. "I have a special reward for you all," Celestia said.

Celestia handed them a box with seven key holes. "You will be able to open the box when you find the keys and you will know when you find the keys," Celestia said.

"But how do we find the keys?" Bb asked.

"You will have to figure that out for yourself," Celestia said.

"Okay I still don't understand," Bb said.

"You will understand in due time but for now I think it's time you go and celebrate your victory," Celestia said.

"Oh I know the perfect place and i'll pay for the meal," Bb said.

"Okay," the other members of the elements of creativity said.

They all headed back to ponville and head to sugar cube corner and bought treats to celebrate and they went to one of the tables and talked about the box.

"So anyone have any ideas how we will find the keys?" Bb asked.

They all shook their head no and enjoyed their food while coming up with a plan to find the keys.

 **(Cue: My little pony: Friendship is magic - Ending theme song (credits) [Hd 720p]) {Bb's quest for equestria edition}**

 **(instrumental)**

 **My little pony**

 **(instrumental)**

 **My little pony**

 **(instumental)**

 **My little pony**

 **QUEST!**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this series and the little trollestia fourth wall break. Stay tuned to the sequel called Bb the normal. You don't want to miss this! Also i'm looking for voice actors for this series and the sequels so if you are interested hit me up either here by Private messaging me or do so on my discord I don't know if this link will show up here because is very picky on links but here we go /CTpnVwE okay it only shows the part after the / so if you have a discord you should know what to type at the beginning of the link and this link never expires.**


	7. Epilogue

**Bb's quest for equestria epilogue**

 **Yes i know the story says it is complete but i had this idea and it seemed best to make this epilogue to add this idea here and it can even get you more interested for the sequels of this story. Also in this i'm going to use the word "camera" since we are not following bb and the gang in this small scene. Credit to half of this idea goes to Magpiepony with her series princess trixie sparkle if you haven't seen it you should go watch it and then come back here. So let's get this epilogue started.**

* * *

The "camera" walks up to the tree of creativity as something magical is happening.

A sixth branch suddenly sprouts out from the tree and on it is an impressiion in the same shape as Serendipity's jewel for her element.

"Excellent everything is going according to plan. You will be a big help to me." a mysterious voice said then laughed evilly.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that epilogue and are now really excited for everything that comes next. Sorry it's so short but i didn't want to give away too much.**


End file.
